Stuck to you
by hidden in plain view
Summary: What happens when Kakashi decides to give Naruto a gift... what handcuffs! Uh Sasuke they're not coming off... SasuNaru BEING REWRITTEN
1. HANDCUFFS?

So just a quick preface to a short story idea I got

disclaimer: don't own Naruto.. though I do have tons of drawings of him!

* * *

A raven haired teenager stood panting as he stared at the destruction that was once a genin training ground. Retreiving his weapons, he stuck his hands in his pockets. With nothing better to do he headed into the village looking for a certain loud mouthed Dobe.

He observed the villagers going about there day, the occasional glance from a fangirl thrown his way. Looking around carefully he tried to spot a familiar mop of blond. Suddenly an orange blur flew past him. Recognizing the blur he threw out his arm snatching the person. Unfortunetly (or fortunetly depending on how you look at it) the momentum caused the blur to fall to the ground with the raven. Bright blue eyes blinked down into dark onyx.

"Eh Teme?!"

"Hn get off Dobe"

"Hmm don't wanna."

"W..Wh.What?"

_Did he just stutter? _the Kyuubi vessel wondered. Shrugging it off he dug into his pockets and pulled out a shiny object. Concealing it from the boy currently under him he stood up, yanking the Teme up with him.

The suspicious teen stared at the bouncing blond. "What has you so happy today?"

"Kakashi- sensei gave me a gift!"

His eyebrows rose at that. _Pervert+gift+innocent little blond big problem..._

"Let me see it"

The teenage ball of energy took the shiny object from behind his back.

_HANDCUFFS?! _the raven's inner mind exploded. Vaguely he registered something cold wrapping around his wrist. The blond's voice brought him out of his mental rant. He looked up to see the blond staring at their hands.

"See Teme their magician handcuffs!" the smiling boy proclaimed.

The sharigan wielder stared at the object connecting him, the village genuis to the village idiot. Starign closely he saw how the boy's golden locks swayed in the wind as beautiful crystal blue eyes captivated him. He looked back down at the handcuffs. _Damnit Kakashi! Must not think bad thoughts, must not think bad thoughts,must not think bad thoughts..._

"Dobe take them off"

"Uh Sasuke..."

'What?"

"I've kinda allready tried."

"What do you mean?" Sasuke growled out.

"Well haha it um seems they won;t come off."

"NARUTO!"

"Eep don't kill me! I'm to young to die!" Naruto put on the adorable puppy dog eyes even throwing in some water works.

With a deep breath Sasuke went back to his emotionless facade. "Allright ill just use a katon jutsu and melt it off."

Naruto's eyes went wide. "Your not going to um.. burn my hand to right?"

Sasuke smirked. "Hmm for your sake hope I have good aim."

Naruto eyes if possible went wider before he clenched them shut praying he;d still be able to use his hand after this.

Sasuke performed the nessasary seals and released a small flame covering the silver chain. Instead of the melting of metal that he expected a soft blue glow shone. Once the fire cleared he looked down to see the chain perfectly intact.

"What the hell?!"

"Haha um well how about we try a diffrent jutsu?" Naruto offered scratchign the back fo his head nervously.

(5 hours later and hundreds of jutsus)

"Um Sasuke they're not comign off."

"Kakashi I'm going to kill you!!!!" Sasuke screamed.

Somewhere in the village a mask jounin sneezed.

* * *

hoped you liked it! review if I should continue

for those who are waiting for an update on my other stories! soo sorry my mom just got out of the hospital and my sister is having her baby in a week plus finals and my mission trip to Philly! so i'm going to be kinda slow updating but i'm half way done with the next chap of behind bars and twilight sasunaru style


	2. my house or yours?

Hello again! This month is extremly busy for me! My sister just had her baby, i'm going on a missions trip to Phily and my 16th bday comes soon! so I won't be updating as much as I would like but I will try my best! It's all up to the voices in my head though they make the stories I just type them.. o and I warn you I have no spell check or beta so srry for mistakes!

disclaimer: WAHHH!!! the people at the nice aslyum told me Naruto wasn't mine! meanies! and I was just beginning to like that white jacket!

* * *

Sasuke couldn't sleep. Now the cause is unknown but it could be due to the fact that a certain Dobe teammate of his is spread out in his bed clad in only boxers. Or maybe it's because said teammate is currently laying half way on top of him snuggling into his chest. Or perhaps it's caused by the argument in his head where the very overwhelming urge to ravish the boy was beginning to take over as he tried to convince himself not to molest him. But alas for all we know it could just be that he couldn't sleep.

Now most of you are probably wondering just how Sasuke managed to get a very molestable Naruto snuggling up to him at night. Well it all started a few hours ago.

------------------

The peaceful setting of Konoha was interupted by the bickering of 2 teenage boys.

"I'm not staying at your house!"

"Dobe there is no way in hell I will stay in that filth you call home."

The blond pouted cutely but Sasuke held strong. He wasn't an Uchiha for nothing.

"No your staying at my place."

Naruto stared dejectedly at the raven pleading with his eyes.

"It's not my fault we're stuck together till Kakashi comes out of hiding!" Naruto cried. Yes their jounin instructor was currently hiding from the last Uchiha's wrath.

"You put these on us so you suffer." Sasuke replied calmy.

After several minutes of argueing and promises of free ramen Naruto finally agreed to stay at the Uchiha mansion for the night.

"Teme?"

"hn?"

"You do know people will start asking questions tommorow when they see us together with these on."

"I'm allready working on that but for tonight we'll stay on the roofs to get to my home."

A predatory smirk appeared on the raven's face. Naruto suddenly had a feeling that he was going to be forced to do something he really did not want to do tommorow.

"Teme what are you planning?"

"Oh nothing to worry about Naruto.'

Naruto eyed him warily for a moment one eyebrow raised in contemplation. _Yup that feelings still going strong tommorrows going to suck! _

Resigning himself to his fate Naruto took off towards the the roof though unfortunetly for him he forgot about the man still connected to him. One second he was jumping towards Sasuke's home, the next he was sprawled on the ground a warm weight resting on him. But his mind didn't register any of it because of one feeling, the soft pressure of a pair of smooth lips pressed agaisnt his lightly. Naruto's eyes snapped open to gaze into surprised black orbs. Blue looked away quickly.

"Um.. uh.. ah I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!" Naruto frantically apologized fearful that when he looked back at Sasuke he would see sharigan blazing. When he recieved no response he took a tenitive glance at the raven. Instead of blood red eyes full of anger Sasuke almost looked hungry? His onyx orbs smoldered as they locked with crystal blue. Something seemed to snap in the Ice prince. Eyeing Sasuke warily Naruto tensed as he leaned forward. The raven's warm breath fanned out over dry pink lips.

"You know Naruto you really should be punished for knocking me over twice in one day."

Naruto shuddered at the deep husky voice. Sasuke lowered his mouth to hover over the blond's neck slowly grazing his teeth across the tan skin. He smirked as he felt the boy's cheeks heat up. Enjoying the noises Naruto was making he slowly allowed his tongue to sneak out, making a trail from the kyuubi vessels chin to his ear. Right as he was about to suck on the soft flesh under the boy's ear he sensed a chakra presence. Cursing his luck he brought his mouth up to his captive's ear whispering softly. "It seems our time is up. I'll have to finish your punishment later." Smirking at the stunned blushing blond he scooped him into his arms and jumped onto the nearest roof.

As soon as he stepped into the uchiha distract it seemed Naruto finally came out of his stupor. "TEME! Put me down! I'm not a girl!"

"hmm can you prove that?"

During their bickering they failed to spot a chuckling silver haired jounin watching their interaction with almost too much glee.

-----------------

And this my friends is how we find one smexy Uchiha holding an adorable blond in a possesive embrace sleeping soundly. Seems his insomnia is finally cured.

* * *

So I hope you liked it! Sorry its short but i needed it to end there! my friend gave me a great idea for the next chapter! I can't wait to write it! and reviews make the voices in my head talk more! which means more updates for you!

preview for next chap:

"You want me to WHAT?!"

"Dobe just put your hand in my pocket it'll hide the handcuffs."

"Teme how the hell am I suppose to take a shower?"

"Well we are both boys so..."

ja ne!


	3. shower!

Sorry for the incredibly long wait!!! I'm still trying to finish behind bars and tempting kitsune so this is more of a side story at the moment. Unbeta'd...

disclaimer: last time I tried to claim Naruto Sasuke appeared and kicked my butt.. shudders ooo the pain!

* * *

Slowly pale eyelids lifted to reveal a pair of onyx gems glaring blearily at the sunlight pouring into his bedroom. Waking up slowly he realized something felt different. Why did his chin tickle? And what was so warm? He glanced down. O it's just Naruto…..Wait WHAT?! Naruto? Sasuke leaped off the bed only to be pulled back down to land non to gracefully on the floor. A mop of blond hair appeared over the edge of the bed. Chuckling softly, Naruto stared at the glaring raven.

"Oi don't give me that look Teme."

"Hn." Sasuke giving up on glaring (Naruto's immuned by now) climbed back onto the bed.

"You do realize we have to get ready. We meet at the bridge in 2 hours." Naruto spoke contemplating how to get out of this mess. He looked over at Sasuke to see him smirking evilly.

"W-What?"

Sasuke eyes lit up as he grinned pervously at the blond. "Well I don't know if you've noticed but we're connected to each other."

"Yes...hense the problem of getting ready." Naruto replied slightly confused.

"I would enjoy a shower Dobe." Sasuke purred in Naruto's ear. Naruto's eyes widened comically.

"Oh hell no! I will not take a shower with you!"

Sasuke just smirked as he walked closer to the scared blond. Naruto stumbled backwards attempting to get away from the raven. His back hit the wall and his mind went blank... 'shit'

Anyone walking by the Uchiha estate that morning would have heard something similiar to...

"I liked that shirt!"

"Teme! Don't touch there!"

'Ack pervert!"

"NOOOOOO!!"

A few minutes later a very smug Uchiha walked out of the bathroom followed by a blushing Uzumaki, both clad in only a towel.

Naruto stared at what was once his orange jumpsuit in quite mourning. unable to get the clothes over the handcuffs Sasuke growing impatient had just cut them off.

"Oi Dobe catch." Sasuke flung a pair of black boxers, jeans, and a button up shirt to the blond.

"What's this?"

"What does it look like... clothes dobe put them on."

Naruto pouted but began to drop his towel. Spotting Sasuke staring at him he glared angrily.

"What we're both guys? Besides it's nothing I haven't seen before." Sasuke smirked.

"Get. Out." Naruto replied his tone dangerous.

Sasuke simply shrugged before pointing towards the thing silver chain connecting them. "As much as I'd like to have my personal space again it seems that has diffrent plans."

"Fine. Then turn around." the blond snapped.

Sasuke put his hands up in mock surrender before spinning around. When Naruto called out an all done he yanked on the chain receaving a small whine of protest. He continued downstairs calmly ingnoring Naruto's complaints. He entered the kitchen to grab an onigori. Naruto stared at it in disgust.

"Ramen!" the kyuubi vessel whined.

"Don't own any." Sasuke lied glancing discreetly at the cupboard overflowing with it just for those rare occasions when Naruto actually comes to his house.

"Liar!" Naruto screeched stretching to reach the ramen.

Sasuke intercepted him and as soon as he opened his mouth to protest. plopped an onigori in the blond's mouth.

Naruto glowered at the Uchiha but swallowed non the less.

Somehow making it through the rest of breakfast unscathed well except for a few gropes from a overly hormonal raven, Naruto skipped happily towards team 7's meeting area, a scowling Sasuke being dragged behind.

Noticing the strange looks from villagers Sasuke grabbed the blond's black shirt yanking him back, smirking slightly at the small Uchiha crest Naruto failed to notice on the collar of the shirt.

"Dobe put your hand in my pocket."

"What?! Why the hell should I?" Naruto practically screamed drawing a few people's attention.

Sasuke sighed knowing he'd have to trick the blond. "We need to hide the handcuffs and the easiest way is if you put your hand in my pocket."

"No way Teme!"

"Fine see what people think of their 'future hokage' being handcuffed so easily."

Naruto grumbled staring at his hand then back at Sasuke. Giving an almost apolgetic look to his hand he stuck it in the Uchiha's front pocket.

Sasuke smirked. Kakashi was going to have a field-day.

* * *

So do you guys want a lemon in this? cause if you do I'm willign to throw one in... anyone who would like to write it for me would be awesome.. I'd give them credit for it...

Review please this story needs some loving!


	4. help!

Hey everyone! I first want to thank all of you who have reviewed my stories! Your awesome!

2nd All my stories have kinda been on a unofficial haitus for the school year but now that the end of school is nearing i shall be back to writing! but I need some help! I want you all to tell me what you want to see happen in my stories! Any idea will be thought about so please leave a review or message me your thoughts!

Thank you oodles! Hidden


End file.
